The Elevator
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Soo, Jake and his crew do things in an elevator with Blake and his crew... Meant to be humorous. If you don't like humor, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in mind, weeks ago! Soooo, enjoy. I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNP or the Dark Pirates. JATNP belong to DJ and the Dark Pirates belong to cdbazemore98 **

* * *

This was unexpected. The crew MEETING the Dark Pirates in LONDON! They said they had something fun to do.

"So, this is a mall?" Izzy asked, looking around.

Lizzy nodded, "girls buy clothes and shoes here."

Blake facepalmed, "not now, Liz."

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "after the elevator, I guess."

"Sure, whatever," Blake sighed.

Jake looked at the evil crew, "what are we doing here?"

Blake handed Jake a list, "this."

The list said, "Things To Do In An Elevator."

Cubby looked at Charlie, "are you doing this with us?"

"Of course we are," Charlie smirked.

Izzy sighed, "weird things."

"This is gonna be fun," Blake said.

"Describe 'fun'," Jake said sarcastically.

Blake shook his head, "you'll see."

Lizzy nodded, "I think Blake will go first to demonstrate."

"Of course I will," Blake replied, grabbing the list and looking through it.

"Just come on," he said, going onto an elevator with the others coming.

"This better be good," Izzy grumbled to Jake.

* * *

There were 8 passengers plus the good and evil crew. Two business women came in. They pressed the button and the doors closed.

"It's OK. Don't panic, they open up again," Blake said, with a grin.

The women looked at him like he was mad, "shouldn't you be in school?" one asked.

Blake shook his head, "I'm homeschooled. So are my friends." **(A/N, homeschooling? Worst lie, but hey? Homeschoolers are awesome!)**

"Oh," the other one smiled, "have a nice day."

Blake managed a fake smile as the ladies went off, "just do what it says on the list. Like I just did this one."

"Like you did?" Izzy asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How about you go next?" Lizzy suggested.

"Um, sure," Izzy said, a little unsure.

"Great!" Blake smiled as he handed her the list.

Izzy took a good look at it, "how about this one?"

Blake nodded, "can you do it?"

Izzy glared at him, "of course!"

* * *

Izzy went onto the elevator with Jake and Cubby watching.

She looked at a teen her age, "meow."

The teen looked at her strangely as she left the elevator. Two boys came in.

"Meow," she said to them.

"Meow to you too, babe," one of the boys said, coming close to her.

Izzy backed away a little, thinking maybe this wasn't the best idea...

* * *

The good crew walked off the elevator with Blake, Lizzy, and Charlie nodding.

"Good job, Izzy," Blake smiled.

Izzy smirked, crossing it off the list, "who's next?" she asked.

Everyone looked at...

* * *

**Oh, cliffie! I'm feeling real cruel! So, what do you guys think? Worth continuing? And a HUGE thanks to cdbazemore98 for letting me use the Dark Pirates! Anything you want them to do in the elevator? Tell me in a review, or PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yippee! Another update!  
**

**Disclaimer: I- Um, don't own the chickens? **

* * *

Everyone looked at Charlie.

"Why me?" Charlie asked.

"Just do it," Lizzy grumbled.

Charlie rolled his eyes looking at the list, "got it."

* * *

Charlie was standing in the elevator, staring at one of the passengers for a while, 5 minutes to be exact.

"You're one of them!" Charlie screamed in horror, backing away slowly.

"One of what?" the passenger asked.

"THEM!" Charlie replied, backing away a little more.

The passenger looked at Charlie strangely.

Charlie looked at that passenger like he was scared.

The passenger left, a little creeped out.

* * *

Charlie came back.

"Nice job," Cubby smiled, giving a thumbs up.

Charlie smirked, "thanks."

"It's Lizzy's turn," Blake smirked.

Lizzy snatched the list from Blake, "this one will do."

* * *

Lizzy smiled at all the passengers.

"Congratulations for being on the same lift as me!" Lizzy said with a huge grin.

All the passengers looked at her strangely, "what?"

"Congratulations for being on the same lift as me!"

"Um, OK?" one said, strangely.

Lizzy smiled.

* * *

Blake smiled at Lizzy when she came back. He gave a thumbs up.

"I think Cubby should go next," Izzy suggested.

Blake nodded, giving the list to Cubby.

"Got it."

* * *

Cubby smiled at the woman who just walked in, "mind if I push the button for you?"

"Sure," the woman smiled, "3rd floor."

But Cubby pushed 2nd floor.

The woman looked at him, "I said 3rd."

"Oops. I thought you said 2nd," Cubby acted embarrassed.

Then, they were called to the first floor and two teenage boys came in.

"Want me to push the button for you?" Cubby asked.

"Sure," one replied, "4th floor."

Cubby pressed the 3rd floor, making the woman happy, but the teens weren't.

* * *

"It's Jake's turn," Blake announced when Cubby returned.

Jake took the list but Blake shook his head, "no. I have a special one for you," Blake handed Jake a piece of paper.

Jake's face went red. He went to the elevator, taking Izzy with him.

"What did you give him?" Lizzy asked.

Blake chuckled, "you'll see."

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Can you guess what the elevator order was?**

**And any suggestions? Say so! In a review or PM! **

**Bye! JesusFreak**


End file.
